Mobile wireless communication systems have finite resources which are typically shared among multiple users accessing different services. Such services may include, for example, video streaming and/or interactive messaging, e-mail, text messaging, web surfing, etc. Applications using different services can place varied demands on the wireless network. To address these demands, Quality of Service (QoS) techniques attempt to partition available network resources to provide an acceptable quality of experience for all of the users and their respective applications. For example, a differentiated services model utilizes DSCP (Differentiated Services Code Points) in packet headers so that packets can be classified and forwarded to achieve required service parameters.
Service providers typically provision network resources to support QoS subscriptions for subscribers based on a static level. Once a service provider configures a particular subscriber with a particular QoS level (e.g., “Bronze,” “Silver,” “Gold,” etc.) that QoS configuration and provisioning may remain fixed until a disruptive QoS reconfiguration is executed. During peak use times, these reserved resources ensure that contracted services levels are met.